omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Z23
|-|Z23= |-|Retrofit= |-|Teacher of Philsophy= Character Synopsis Z23 'is one of the main protagonists of Azur Lane and three of the main ships you can get at the beginning of the game.Z23 was the first Kriegsmarine destroyer commissioned after the disaster that was the twin Naval Battles of Narvik, where the Wehrmacht overall completed their goals spectacularly... at the cost of fully half of the Z destroyer fleet. Z23 and the 1936-A class (also called the "Narvik" class in commemoration of the destruction of the Z fleet at Narvik) introduced a number of changes to the design, most notably the fact that they now mounted fifteen-centimeter guns as their primary artillery armament - these are guns previously used on German light cruisers. This made the 1936-As more akin to "pocket cruisers" than destroyers. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. 7-C 'via Iron Blood Vanguard '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Z23, Zed, Niimi, "Narvik" '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly late teens '''Classification: ' Type 1936A Destroyer 'Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Destruction Mode creates two rotating barriers around Z23 and will passively make her attacks hit on a critical level every single time. Iron Blood Vanguard also can increase Z23's attack potency by 30%), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Z23 is capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships, a feat that would require this much energy. Can also achieve the same feat with fighter planes, completely reducing them to dust upon shooting at them. Can harm ships that can endure barrages of bombs at once). 'Town Level '''through Iron Blood Vanguard (Increases her attack potency by 30%) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Z23 is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Can easily pulverize WW2 eras ships and reduce airplanes to dust with just her basic attacks. Can harm ships that consistently endure bomb barrages from both planes and ships, with said objects doing no notable damage to the ships in question). '''Small Town Level '''through Iron Blood Vanguard (Increases her attack potency by 30%) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Z23 herself is one of the smartest ships among the numerous ships in Azur Lane, even being considered smart enough to teach others in the ways of combat) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: '''Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iron Blood Vanguard: '''Z23's overall power is increased by 30% and her attacks hit much harder than usual *'Destruction Mode: Through this, Z23 is capable of creating two barries that formulate themselves and her attacks always hit with critical damage, meaning that her attacks will deal the mortal damage 100% of the time *'''Immortality: Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship Gallery Z23 (Smile).png|Z23 In Schoolgirl Outfit Z23 (Party).png|Z23 In Her Banquet's Honor Student Costume Z23 (Art).jpg|Z23 Attacking Z23.jpg|Z23 Bringing Coffee Z23 Attacking.jpg|Z23 Dreaming About The Battlefield Z23 Dress.jpg|Z23's Official Dress Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Ironhood Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Information Analyzers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7